Yuuya Kizami
is a student from Byakudan Senior High School's class 2-4, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. During his childhood, Yuuya shows signs of being a psychopath killer, an example of this is when he attempted to kill his best friend's pet hamster but was stopped when he was seen by his sister. He is also responsible for some of the killings inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, especially the other students of the Byakudan Senior High School. In his attempt to kill Yuka, he is struck by Yoshikazu with a sledgehammer. Personality Yuuya is a mysterious character at first, indicating nothing of his true personality but a somewhat protective and strong ally. Even Kurosaki does not know and he is friends with him since childhood. Howeer deep down he is a sinister, psychopathic killer who will kill without question, the first instance being his friend's hamster as he attempts to stab and cut it as a child and the many deaths of his classmates. He harbors a deep hatred against his family, his siblings in particular whom hate him back. He lives within the shadows of his siblings as the latter takes all the attention away from him. He is interestingly philosophical in a morbid manner evident his monologue before his attempt on Yuka. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Shortly after Satoshi's mysterious disappearance, Yuka bumps into Kizami; mistaking him for her brother. After exchanging words, Kizami offers assistance of locating her brother in return to search for his little sister. Throughout the act, Kizami is able to lift up fallen shelves that block their way (also used to pick up Blessed Shoes to walk across the green slime in order to pick up Crystal of Unsealing). After discovering Mitsuki's corpse, a member of his class, he mentions to Yuka about the child spirits and the sledgehammer wielding foe, claiming that they are the ones responsible for his friends' deaths; warning Yuka to be careful. He learns that Yuka has been holding her urine in for too long and starts to search for a bathroom she could use. Using the Crystal of Unsealing he opens the previously blocked bathroom for her to use. Yuka enters for her heart's content. It is then that his friend, Kurosaki, appears, surprising each other for the stroke of luck in survival. Kurosaki is glad to see him still alive, and then monologues about his deeds for Mitsuki, his time in Heavenly Host and his attempt to escape through the forest. Finally Kizami stabs his friend in the guts and kicked him down a nearby hole to the floor below. Yuka immediately escapes the bathroom in fright. Kizami enters the bathroom to see six hanging corpses. The mere sight left him speechless and breathless in amusement, laughing sinisterly. Yuka asks Kizami about the happenings during her absence although Kizami denies anything that has happened and asked in return for her to be his little sister forever. Yuka, afraid of Kizami, leaves him, but not before he warns her of going to the floor below, chuckling sinisterly subsequently. But Yuka goes downstairs anyway and sees the mutilated Kurosaki struggling with his last of his breaths. As Yuka tries to heal him, Kizami appears and kicks Yuka towards the door, readying himself to kill her despite the injured's warnings. Kurosaki stops him, apologizing for being a terrible friend. Kizami, interested, approached his friend, only to receive a painful punch in the face from Kurosaki, who then yells at Kizami to snap out of it. However he kills Kurosaki, slicing his guts and ripping his organs out. Soon after, Yuka wakes up and sees Kizami standing in front of Kurosaki's deceased body. In a psychopathic state he beacons Yuka to join him as brother and sister, as well as picking up a Lab Key. Yuka, now terrified of Kizami, runs off while Kizami gives chase. Yuka escapes into the West Wing of the school and Sachiko signals Yuka to come. Finally at the Main Building, Second Floor -- East Hall Yuka narrowly escapes his clutches thanks to Yoshikazu's sledgehammer, silencing him forever. If Yuka gets caught, he will take her to the Science Lab, questioning Yuka about the meaning of life, regarding death. He once again calls Yuka his little sister and enjoys the screams Yuka cries out for. Kizami prepares himself to murder Yuka, but, unfortunately for him, it is cut short when Yoshikazu appears, murdering him with the signature sledgehammer, leaving Yuka vulnerable to the approaching Sachiko. Trivia *His Student Name Tag is later found outside the Science Lab with an unknown whereabouts of his body. *It should be noted that the Anatomical Model found in the mentioned room is most likely Kizami's body, as it shares several traits, such as identical yells. *Yuuya Kizami is the only character in the series who's voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita (who also plays Shimoda and Kibiki Kou in Repeated Fear) reprises his role from the original Windows version of Corpse Party: Blood Covered in its PSP remake. Sugita is also the only professional voice actor to appear in the Windows version of the game whereas all the other characters are portrayed by amateur voice actors. From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters